golden_fillmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow White
Snow White is a tale about a beautiful young princess named Snow White who must escape from the Evil Queen. Plot The movie opens in a forest in the middle of winter. A pair blue birds, Elizabeth and Elmer, recount the tale of a beautiful princess. They open with the birth of Snow White, whose name and appearance were predicted by her mother, the good queen, and the death of the good queen, Snow White's mother. Years later, as Snow White grew up as an adolescent girl, her father, the king, remarried once again with another but vain, wicked, evil and selfish woman who constantly asks her magic hand mirror who is the fairest one in the land. One day, the magic mirror tells her that Snow White is now the fairest in the land. The Evil Queen, Snow White's evil stepmother, upset by this, decides to do away with her stepdaughter Snow White. The Evil Queen enlists the help of the Hunstman to take her stepdaughter Snow White to the forest and kill her in secret. To make sure that he completed his task, she asks him to bring back the princess Snow White's heart. The good two blue birds, who overheard the Evil Queen's plan, try to warn the beautiful princess, but she fails to understand what they are trying to tell her. When they arrive at the forest, though, the Huntsman confesses that he was ordered to kill her, but he cannot bring himself to and tells her to flee into the forest and never look back. With Snow White safe, he decides to fool the Evil Queen by bringing back a pig's heart instead. While running in the forest, the blue birds from earlier guide Snow White to a small cottage in a clearing. Snow White goes in, uncertain if anyone is home. Thinking it abandoned, she decides to make the cottage her new home and cleans it up. However, a group of seven dwarves who work in the mountain's mines, all named Joe, return to the cottage to find it inexplicably clean. They look in their bedroom and find Snow White asleep in their bed. Hesitant about waking her up, they take turns watching her until daybreak. The next morning, Snow White wakes up and discovers the seven dwarves asleep outside the bedroom. The seven dwarves wake up and run out of their house and hide. Snow White goes after them and tells them to come back, aware that she unintentionally scared them. One by one, they come out of hiding and ask her questions. After getting everything settled, the seven dwarfs agree to let Snow White stay with them. They begin by making her a bed of her own, but they fail to cooperate properly. With Snow White's help, they complete the bed. The dwarves try to get the bed inside the cottage but can't fit it through the door. Snow White suggests that instead of taking the house apart, they might want to turn the bed on its side. The dwarves take this advice and get it through the door. Back at the castle, the Evil Queen rejoices in her stepdaughter's death, believing that she is now the fairest in the land again. She picks up her magic mirror and asks who the fairest in the land is. The magic mirror reveals that Snow White is still alive, which makes her angry. Realizing that the Huntsman fooled her, she declares that she will kill Snow White herself. She goes down to her lair and disguises herself as an old woman. The young prince who grew up with Snow White is searching the kingdom for her. The next day, the seven dwarves get ready to leave for work and each tell Snow White to not let anyone in the house except them. Once they leave, the disguised Evil Queen approaches the seven dwarves' cottage and introduces herself as a merchant. Snow White intially refuses to let the woman in, but decides to make an exception since she seems harmless. The blue birds notice something odd about the old woman and start attacking her. The Evil Queen ducks into the cottage and pulls out a corset. After much convincing, Snow White decides to try it on; the Evil Queen starts to suffocate her by pulling the strings tight. Snow White faints and the Evil Queen leaves, believing that she killed Snow White. The seven dwarves soon realize that Snow White hasn't shown up to give them their lunch and return to the cottage. They find Snow White passed out on the floor. They loosen the corset and Snow White wakes up, asking what happened. The seven dwarves, realizing that Snow White has had a rough day, encourage her to rest while they prepare her a special meal. However, when they wake Snow White and get her ready, they come back and find the meal consumed. They start all over, but this time, they use all the food they saved up and grew in the their garden and make a better meal for Snow White. Assuming that Snow White is dead, her evil stepmother, once again asks the magic mirror who the fairest in the land is. The magic mirror replies that it's still Snow White and the Evil Queen gets mad. The Evil Queen grabs a comb and dips it in poison. She returns to the cottage; this time Snow White is hesitant about letting her in, but accepts the comb out of pity after the Evil Queen apologises for the trouble she caused. Snow White runs the comb through her hair and collapses and her evil stepmother, the Evil Queen, mocks her before leaving. The seven dwarves return home and find Snow White on the floor. They remove the comb and Snow White wakes up, much to the Evil Queen's dismay, who is watching the events unfold through a crystal ball. The Evil Queen, Snow White's evil stepmother, returns to her laboratory and uses her potions to create a strong poison, then dips an apple into it. The next day, the Evil Queen returns again and offers her stepdaughter the poison apple. At first, Snow White refuses to take it, but soon agrees to share the apple with the old woman. Snow White chokes on the bite of apple and collapses. When the seven dwarves return to the cottage this time, they believe she is dead and prepare a special coffin for her, along with two weeping and heartbroken blue birds. In the spring, the prince comes across the dwarves and Snow White's coffin. As the prince is looking over his friend's body, she coughes up a piece of the apple and wakes up.The seven dwarves celebrate the news of Snow White's awakening as the young couple relish their reunion. At the castle, the magic mirror finally betrays and tells off the Evil Queen while also telling her that her stepdaughter Snow White was and will always be fairest in the land. Just then, the seven dwarves burst in and attack the Evil Queen. They grab her scepter and struggle with it until a bright light blinds them. When the light fades, they see the Evil Queen has been turned into a stone statue. In celebration of the Evil Queen's defeat, Snow White and the prince finally get married and live happily ever after. Elizabeth closes the story with a moral: "Beauty on the outside has no meaning, but a beauty from within lasts for eternity." Trivia *This film is closer to the real Brothers Grimm fairy tale than the Disney 1937 animated film. *The hand and Magic Mirror replaces the wall magic mirror, and will later appear in the Golden Bell Entertainment/Oniria pictures film, Faeries, as a parasprite. *When the Prince and Snow White get married, The Swan Lake theme plays instead of the traditional wedding march. Category:Diane Eskenazi Category:Snow White Category:Movies Category:Animated Category:Golden Films Category:Cartoons Category:List of Movies Category:Enchanted Tales Category:Sony Wonder